


i can see the stars (from amsterdam)

by chop_sueyx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prostitute Louis, Punishment, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chop_sueyx/pseuds/chop_sueyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Louis is a prostitue in the amsterdamer red light district and Harry has to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can see the stars (from amsterdam)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi! :D   
> This is my first oneshot that I'm gonna publish on here. Hope you enjoy it!  
> (got the idea from when i went to Amsterdam and saw a hooker in a window, lol.)  
> Title is from All of the Stars by Ed Sheeran.  
> Sorry for any spelling errors, feel free to correct!

Zayn always thought that getting in trouble was a great idea.  
On the other hand, Harry didn't think so.

His original plan of a nice and relaxing holiday was smashed when Zayn decided to tag along, of course he would. This boy wouldn't let the opportunity pass to smoke a blunt legally. Harry knew exactly that Zayn plus weed equalled a big mess.

First day of arrival, Harry’s best friend had already planned the whole day for them. He wanted to go into town, not far in, because he knew those Coffee shops were everywhere. Even if it lit a tiny spark of interest in Harry, there was something that caught his eye way easier. The red light district. He always wanted to know how to pick up a hooker, and if it was harder considering he was gay.

Now, he was walking down a street, he thought it was called Haarlem, and there was nothing but the smell of pot. Zayn was practically cumming at the sight of all of that. Harry couldn't understand his ecstasy, he just wanted to get going and pick up a pretty boy to take home.  
So when Zayn wasn't looking, Harry decided to sneak off and find the perfect bottom for tonight. He could speak French, but he wasn't so sure about his language skills, so he just trotted along the pavements until the sun was setting.

He found that almost all the streets looked the same, and everywhere were just bridges and flowers and people on bikes. From which he got almost run over, twice.

It was getting really dark to the point where the street lights turned on. Harry was frustrated and cold. He was at the point of giving up, but then he saw a row of windows. Out of them shone a bright light. Not red, but he went to look anyways.

In every one of the windows sat another person. He was quite uncomfortable with them watching him, but also because all of them were women. As he went further, he had only seen one boy. He was a really cute blonde guy, with blue eyes and a quiff, but he didn't match Harry’s type. He needed something like... love at first sight.

And then, just when he didn't expect it, he saw him. The most beautiful creature Harry had ever laid eyes on. His blue eyes practically sparkled in the red light from across the street, his feathery fringe stuck to his forehead, possibly because of the warmth of the lights. And the position he sat in, got Harry all worked up. He sat, legs crossed on a pink chaise lounge, his head rested on his hand, looking up at Harry through the window. 

The lad was clad in nothing but tiny, pastel pink panties, his cock showing through the sheer material. Harrys jaw dropped at the incredible sight. And right there, he felt the strong urge to wreck this boy. He wanted to make him his own.

So he just knocked on the window. The guy probably knew what Harry was up to, so he was already up and opened the door for him to enter.

The adrenaline rushed past his veins as he walked to the door, trying to look casual. The boy was really small compared to his own height. He found it adorable.

“Umm… hi?” He wasn’t sure how to start a conversation when someone like this boy stood right in front of him.  
The lad just sent him a wink. “Hi there, handsome. What’s your name?”  
Harry felt his heart drop. His voice was high pitched and he couldn’t help himself but to fantasize about him moaning. Pushing aside his fantasies, he croaked out, “I’m Harry”

The guy ran his hands up and down his naked thighs, before looking up at Harry through his thick eyelashes. “I’m Louis. Do you wanna come in?” Harrys head spinned with arousal because of the way Louis displayed himself. “Sure.” He didn’t want to come off as rude, but just went to go in anyway. He wanted Louis, and he wanted him right now.

The chuckle behind him sent shivers down his spine. “Eager, are we?” Louis teased. He heard the door close, and a brief moment later, a tiny hand running down his torso from behind. “What do you want, Harry?” Louis’ breath hit Harry’s neck, causing Goosebumps all over his body.

He took a moment to collect himself, then whispered “You…” He cleared his throat. “I want you so bad, Louis…” Slowly, Louis sneaked up behind Harry, his hand never leaving the taller mans clothed skin. The petite boy looked up into Harry’s eyes, the most innocent look on his face.  
Finally, Harry knew he had him. All of his inhibitions suddenly disappeared into lust and want, so he bent down, cupped Louis’ face and kissed him with all his passion. First, they just moved their lips in sync, but when Harry trailed his tongue alongside Louis’ lips, it directly turned into a heated snog.   
Instead of sucking on Harrys tongue, Louis mumbled against his lips. “D’you want full on sex? Kinky?”  
Harry turned a little red. “Yeah… and yes. I’m into some stuff…” He bit his kiss swollen lips. Louis smirked and breathed. “Alright. That’s a bit more expensive though, okay?”  
And who was Harry to disagree?

His eyes scanned up and down Louis’ little body and he trailed his fingertips along his ‘it is what it is’ tattoo. He shuddered under Harry’s touch and with his boost of confidence he placed his hands on the swell of Louis’ arse. A little gasp flew from Louis mouth, and Harry wanted to hear more of him gasping and moaning. He lowered his mouth to his neck, kissing and tasting at his skin. “Where?” He whispered almost inaudibly against his delicate neck.   
Louis weakly pointed to what Harry guessed was the bedroom door, and within a second, he pulled Louis into the little room, which was really pink and pretty, just like the owner of the place.

Immediately, Harry pushed the lad onto the king sized bed and just watched him for a second. Louis wasn’t even trying to act or look overly seductive, he just was. Without wanting to lose another second not touching this pretty boy, Harry got himself rid of all of his clothing, including his not really sexy, grey boxer briefs. Although, he could feel Louis’ burning stare and he got a little red.

Louis giggled. “Time for a little talk.” He got on his fours and stretched his delicious ass in Harry’s direction. “What are your kinks? I hope you like spanking…” He trailed off, wiggling his bottom a little bit. Just now Harry realized, he wanted to spank him, mark him as his own.  
“Yeah, I wanna spank your pretty little arse…” He got closer and laid one hand on one of Louis’ cheeks, massaging it slightly. “…If you let me be your Daddy.”  
Louis let out a little whimper at that. “Yes, Daddy. Please, just touch me…” Harry got onto the bed, right behind Louis’ arse. He cupped both his big hands around it, feeling and kneading it, savouring the feeling of the flesh beneath his hands because really, it was better than any ass he’s ever felt. The silky material of his panties just added up to the pleasure. In no time, Louis was begging for Harry to do something proper. 

He obliged happily, pushing aside the fabric of the pretty pink knickers and spreading his cheeks. Harrys breath hit Louis’ hole while talking, making it flutter. “’M gonna rim you so good, baby. Get you all opened up, right?” He licked a fat stripe across his hole, making Louis whine and shiver really hard. Harry removed himself from his hole, landing a smacking slap right on Louis’ left arse cheek. “Stay still, alright, baby? Daddy’s gonna punish you if you don’t…” Just as Harry wanted to return to his duty, Louis wiggled his ass even more. The stinging pain on his bottom was just too delicious. 

Harry sighed, slightly disappointed. He moved and just sat on the bed. “Over my lap, baby. Bad boys have to be punished and you just won’t listen.” Louis eagerly moved and lied down on his lap, again stretching his bum out. Harry slapped him again. “Stop with the teasing! You’re gonna get 10 for now. If you take your punishment well, I’ll give you a reward.”

At this point Louis decided to stay still. The first slap wasn’t that bad, he only let out a little whimper. Harry just let out an outraged sound. “Didn’t you have a Daddy before? You say ‘Thank you’ after each slap, alright?” Louis was surprised by Harry’s behaviour. He didn’t think he was this kinky, but mostly, he didn’t think he would turn him on this much.   
He wasn’t able to put his thoughts together, because Harry landed another loud crack on his arse, this time really painful. Louis stuttered out “T-Thank you…”

Another one.

“Thank you, who?”

Louis whined loudly. “T-Thank you, Daddy”

“That’s a good boy” He said, carefully caressing Louis’ cheeks, before bringing his hand down again, not so carefully.

After 5 more spanks, his ass was shining a bright red colour, Harry’s hand prints clearly visible. Also, the material of Louis' panties irritated his skin a little.  
“This is the last one, okay, baby? You’re such a good boy for Daddy” He said before landing the final blow on his right cheek. Louis let out a relieved sigh, even though he was harder than ever before. Harry had noticed Louis’ steadily growing hard-on on this thighs and he sneakily smirked to himself, proud of his impact on the boy. 

Louis crawled on the bed again, careful not to do anything to tease Harry. The latter grinned, placing himself between Louis’ luscious thighs. He spread them slowly, wandering his hands up to his arse again, sliding his knickers down and continuing with what they left off.

Teasingly, he circled his tongue around Louis’ rim, making him cry out in pleasure. 

After a few more minutes of teasing, Harry dipped his tongue in slightly, moving it in circular movements. Louis’ loud mewls were like a motivation, so he stuck his tongue in deeper, feeling the boys inner walls clench around his tongue.

Louis felt like he was going to explode. He obviously had had many men before Harry, but what he was doing to him was unbelievable. He swore he would never lose his dignity, even as a prostitute, but Harry had him falling apart.

“Please, Daddy, just fuck me!”

And that was it. Harry smirked cockily to himself. “All you had to do was ask, baby.” He quickly turned Louis over roughly, bending down and licking into his mouth, letting him taste himself.

“You’re so filthy, Daddy. I fucking love it” Louis let out a little chuckle, cute as ever.

The laughing quickly turned into moaning, though. Harry let two fingers slide into Louis, just with his spit as lube, and scissored him open. Meanwhile he searched for a condom and more lube. Louis tried helping him, but his voice came out as a wrecked whine. “The second drawer.”

Harry took a condom and lube out, letting his fingers slide out of him and making Louis whimper. He wasted no time rolling on the condom and spreading lube all over his neglected length. Lining himself up with Louis’ fluttering hole, Harry let out a sigh of anticipation. Slowly, just one inch at a time, he pushed into the boy. Louis was a shivering mess beneath him, whining every time Harry would push an inch deeper. 

And Harry felt like he was in heaven. Louis was so astoundingly tight, he wanted to completely ravish this boy. When he bottomed out, Harry’s hip was pressed into Louis’ arse. Both of them were already in ecstasy, so neither of them noticed Harry’s phone buzzing, again and again.  
Harry ran his fingers over Louis’ naked upper body, pinching his nipples and making them erect. He wanted to make sure Louis was ready to get fucked into the mattress. “Can I move, baby?”  
Louis looked up at him, his eyes almost completely dark, just a shimmer of blue left in there. “Yes, please move, Daddy. Wanna feel your fat cock so bad, wanna feel it for days after this”

Without another warning, Harry slammed into Louis, hard. Louis’ muffled his surprised scream with a pillow, moaning loudly and beginning to pant. Harry enjoyed the sight so much, he kissed along the smaller boy’s jawline, moaning against his skin there.   
He pushed Louis into the mattress, taking his legs and moving them up on his shoulders, so he could change his angle. He fucked into him relentlessly, the headboard of the bed slamming into the wall, and his cock right into Louis’ bundle of nerves. 

He whined out a loud “Daddy!” and grabbed at Harry’s curls, tugging harshly at them. Harry moaned even louder, pushed inside of him deeper, and as fast as possible.  
Louis couldn’t even think straight anymore, his hand moved to his own crotch, staring to pull at his own pulsing member. Harry saw and slapped his hand away. “None of that! You’re going to cum just from my cock!” At that, Louis let out another high pitched whimper. There was no way he could last another minute.

“C-Can I cum? P-Please, Daddy! I’ve been such a good boy for you” He thought he was going to crumble apart in a second.  
Harry groaned, buried himself in Louis once again. “Yeah, you can cum. Cum for me, baby. Such a good boy, right?”  
In the exact moment, Louis lost it. His cock was shooting white ribbons all over his own and Harry’s tummy, painting them white. His face was scrunched up and he was making the prettiest sounds Harry’s ever heard. He filled up the condom deep inside of Louis and groaned way too loud, probably audible for the whole city. 

After both of them came down from their highs, Harry slid carefully out of Louis, knotting up the condom and throwing it recklessly onto the floor. He let out a satisfied sigh, letting himself fall next to Louis, who was still panting.

“That was… amazing really. Best sex I’ve ever had.” Harry’s voice came out rough and deep.  
Louis just smiled to himself, thinking the same thing, but he didn’t dare to say it out loud.

Harry got a little closer, cuddling up to Louis, seeing him stiffen. “O-Oh sorry. I’m just used to cuddling after sex.” He was a bit embarrassed and wanted to move away a bit, but Louis stopped him. He smiled up at the taller man. “It’s okay. I don’t usually do this, so don’t tell anyone” He winked.  
Harry felt his cheeks heat up. He was really growing fond of the delicate boy.  
“Um… this may come off weird, but… Can I like, get your number?” He was a bit flustered and scared of the answer.  
Louis just sent him a breath taking smile. “If you take me on a date, this session is free of charge.”  
Harry’s smile grew just as big. “Won’t you get in trouble for that?”  
Louis shook his head. “I want to. So I can.”  
Harry was really happy. So happy, he leaned in an inch, barely brushing Louis’ lips. The smaller lad closed the last space between them, and they kissed really sweet and affectionately.   
And for a brief second, Harry thought he might have just found his soulmate.

Little did he know, the next morning he had to leave Louis early, because he had to bail Zayn out of jail for doing drugs in the streets. But luckily, a sneaky Louis had saved his number into Harry’s phone.


End file.
